


Don't Back Away

by fluffoughts



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, No Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Trans Ouma Kokichi, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, in this house we are all trans and valid, it isn't brought up in this fic but saihara is trans too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffoughts/pseuds/fluffoughts
Summary: “I want to,” Shuichi swallows, “I want to do it. To you, this time. If you’re alright with that.”Kokichi tenses up underneath his grasp, and Shuichi lets go of him. He draws back, rubbing his wrists almost absentmindedly, and Shuichi regrets bringing it up in the first place before Kokichi whispers “yeah.”⋆Kokichi lets himself feel loved.





	Don't Back Away

Kokichi’s hands are gentle, sliding down Shuichi’s neck as they sit in their own little corner of the world. There, they’re safe; a weird idea to think about in concept, considering everything they’ve been through.

That’s why when Kokichi’s hands slide towards Shuichi’s waistline this time, he grabs Kokichi’s wrists and makes him look up in vague heated confusion. “What is it?” he whispers, raising a perfectly pedicured eyebrow when Shuichi doesn’t respond after a moment or two. “Changed your mind? Got a little shaky in your boots? Which,” he adds almost hurriedly, “is, perfectly fine, of cours-”

“I want to,” Shuichi swallows,  _ “I  _ want to do it. To you, this time. If you’re alright with that.”

Kokichi tenses up underneath his grasp, and Shuichi lets go of him. He draws back, rubbing his wrists almost absentmindedly, and Shuichi regrets bringing it up in the first place before Kokichi whispers “yeah.”

Shuichi bites his lip, and Kokichi continues on, “yeah,  _ yeah,  _ hell yeah I’d like that. My beloved Saihara-chan completely dominating me- ah! That’s enough to make me quake in my  _ own  _ little bootsies.” He giggles and clings to his arms, but after dating Kokichi for nearly a year, Shuichi’s practiced enough to realize when he’s covering for his own nervousness.

He doesn’t comment on it, though, and instead whispers, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No! No, I most definitely,” Kokichi inhales, “I most definitely  _ do  _ want to, Saihara-chan. Just… kinda weird, I suppose! Aha...” He scratches the back of his neck, nervous laughter trailing off awkwardly. “Huh. Yeah, go ahead.”

He sits back on his elbows, changing the earlier position of Kokichi sitting over Shuichi to the vice versa. Shuichi swallows, reaching for Kokichi’s shirt and then hesitating. The boy snorts and pulls off his shirt instead. “C’mon, you’re such a baby,” he mocks, but there’s no venom behind his words. When Shuichi still doesn’t move, Kokichi places his hands on his stomach and bunches up the skin there. “Mister Tummy tum agrees! ‘Gwuuu, gwwuuu, Saihara-chan is suuuuuch a big  _ baby…’” _

“A-alright,” Shuichi presses the back of his hand against his mouth to muffle his chuckles, “alright. Uhm… here we go, then.”

Kokichi doesn’t breathe as Shuichi pulls his sweatpants off, revealing his obnoxiously colored underwear. Shuichi swallows and places his hand on Kokichi’s cloth-covered clit, and then he’s breathing a little too much. 

Shuichi withdraws like he’s been stung. “Do you not want to do this?” he says. “W-we don’t have to do this.”

“Saihara-chan,” Kokichi breathes through his teeth, “jeez, this isn’t that  _ hard,  _ just do it! I’ve done it to you so many times, you can do it to me. It’ll go fine. It’ll go great. You’re wonderful, and you can do this so well because you’re the perfect boyfriend.”

Shuichi doesn’t comment on how the comments sound more like something that Kokichi was saying to reassure himself, instead placing two of his fingers on his clothed clit again. Kokichi tenses up slightly, but his breathing only begins to stutter when Shuichi begins rubbing his fingers back and forth over the area.

“Mm… you’re doing great, Saihara-chan,” he murmurs into Shuichi’s ear, and that gives Shuichi courage to move a little bit faster. The friction between the cloth and his clit must feel pretty good, because Kokichi moans. It’s an exaggerated moan to make both of them feel better, of course, but it’s a moan nonetheless and it does it’s job pretty damn well.

“Take off my underwear,” Kokichi whispers, picking at the edges of his boxers himself. Shuichi removes his hands from Kokichi’s clit, and both of them sigh from the loss of contact as he delicately peels the underwear off of Kokichi, revealing that Kokichi’s already gotten a little moist.

“So I’m not doing half bad,” Shuichi says, and Kokichi grins, leaning in to kiss Shuichi on the nose and wrap his arms around his neck.

“You’re doing gr-  _ oh,”  _ he’s cut off as Shuichi runs his fingers over Kokichi’s entrance, eyelids fluttering.  _ “I-  _ I, oh…”

“I  _ am  _ doing great,” Shuichi finishes Kokichi’s sentence for him, marveling in the peace that graces Kokichi’s face along with the gentle pleasure that he’s undoubtedly feeling. “Are… are you feeling great?”

“Jeez…” Kokichi looks at Shuichi through half lidded eyes. “You can’t just back down like that after getting all feisty… c’mon, say something about how you’re g-gonna,” his breath catches once again as Shuichi’s fingers brush against his clit, “gonna… make me come all over you.”

Shuichi’s face flushes a deep red. “O- _ Ouma-kun-” _

“Nah, joking, joking,” Kokichi sighs. “That wouldn’t be a super Shuichi thing to say, huh?”

Shuichi’s face somehow turns an even darker shade, and Kokichi pauses. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have said that.” 

“N-no, it’s fine, I-”

Kokichi wiggles underneath Shuichi’s grip, creating friction where the taller boy will not.  _ “Saihara-chan,”  _ he whines, and Shuichi’s expression stutters into a careful smile. He brings two of his fingers down from Kokichi’s clit, working their way into his entrance. The boy gasps, but before Shuichi can say anything mutters “Keep- keep going.”

Shuichi obeys, slipping in a little deeper before moving in and out slowly. Kokichi whines, “don’t go in  _ slow-mo,  _ I- I-”

He doesn’t go in slow-mo, then, curling his fingers as he thrusts deeper into Kokichi and making him arc his back. “A-ah, that,” Kokichi hisses through his teeth, “that… oh.  _ Oh.” _

“Do you like that?” Shuichi whispers, and Kokichi wiggles his hips once again.

“I  _ do,”  _ he whispers back, “Saih-  _ Shuichi-  _ I’m so, I’m so close…!”

Shuichi turns two fingers into three as he feels Kokichi’s juices begin to gather even more, slipping in and moving in and out, in and out, in and out. Kokichi whines underneath him, gripping the bedsheets and biting his lip in such a way that it makes Shuichi feel something rise up inside him, too.

“Are you close?” Shuichi says, and then feels like hitting himself over the head with a brick when he realizes that Kokichi had just answered the question before he asked it. And sure enough, Kokichi glares half heartedly at him through jeweled eyelashes.

“Mm- ah,  _ Shuichi,”  _ he says, bucking his hips, “you’re so good at this! Y-you can make even, ah, even me-”

“Save your breath,” Shuichi says, and rubs his thumb over Kokichi’s clit one more time.

That’s the tipping point for him, and just like that, Kokichi’s body shudders, the sensation making his shoulders jitter and his chest heave. Shuichi waits patiently until Kokichi calms down, removing his hands from the boy the moment his juices sprayed Shuichi’s hand.

And calm down he does, smiling at Shuichi with his sweaty covered face. “Wow,” he whispers, “being a bottom isn’t that bad.”

“Mm,” Shuichi brushes away some strands of his bangs in order to kiss Kokichi’s forehead. “It really isn’t.”

Kokichi pulls away a little too fast for Shuichi’s liking, already gathering himself up as he makes his way over to the shower on the far side of their room. “Sorry you didn’t get to come,” he calls over his shoulder, almost like an afterthought. “Maybe next time, I guess? Sucks to suck, and all that.”

Shuichi waves a tired hand at Kokichi and collapses against the bed’s covers. The shower begins to run, and he thinks about how much he loves the boy underneath the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write 'ouma' as 'oma' to be like the cool kids, i really did, but i just could not go through with it in the end.
> 
> this is my first explicit fic so i do hope it turned out alright! please tell me any tips and/or pointers you might have!


End file.
